Katniss Everdeen
,, Nie jestem ładna. Nie jestem piękna. Jestem promienna jak słońce." Katniss Everdeen to główna bohaterka i narratorka trylogii Igrzyska Śmierci. Jest córką państwa Everdeen: aptekarki oraz nieżyjącego już górnika, a także starszą siostrą Primrose Everdeen. Po śmierci ojca przejęła ma swe barki żywienie rodziny i nielegalnie polując, nauczyła się doskonale strzelać z łuku. Po tym jak Prim została wylosowana do udziału w 74-tych Głodowych Igrzyskach, Katniss zgłosiła się, by zająć jej miejsce. Podczas trwania zawodów, dzieczyna dopuściła się nieświadomego aktu buntu przeciw Kapitolowi, co uczyniło ją symbolem rebelii. Wcześniejsze lata ,,Rzadko jednak zaprzątam sobie tym głowę. Co za różnica, jaka jest prawda, przecież dzięki niej nie zdobędę jedzenia." Katniss dorastała w ubogiej górniczej dzielnicy (Złożysku) w najbiedniejszym Dystrykcie w państwie Panem, Dwunastce. Od dziecka wraz ze swoim ukochanym ojcem wybierała się do lasu na nielegalne polowania. Podczas tych wypraw, tata zrobił dla niej łuk miniaturkę, nauczył strzelać, rozpoznawać rośliny i pływać, oraz wręczył miotełkę z patyków, gdy ta bawiła się w dom. Kiedy mężczyzna zginął w wybuchu w kopalni, Katniss miała jedenaście lat i, jako najstarsze dziecko w rodzinie, odebrała pośmiertny order dla swego ojca. Nigdy nie otrząsnęła się po tej tragedii; nocami prześladowały ją wizje eksplodującej kopalni, z których budziła się, krzycząc, by tata uciekał. Dystrykt dał niewielką kwotę pieniędzy dla rodziny dziewczyny, dając im miesiąc czasu na żałobę, by pani Everdeen mogła znaleźć pracę. Tak się jednak nie stało, kobieta zamknęła się w sobie i popadła w depresję, nie dbając o dzieci. Wtedy to Katniss przejęła na siebie ciężar utrzymania przy życiu swojej rodziny. Na kilka tygodni przed ósmym maja, czyli dniem dwunastych urodzin Katniss a tym samym pierwszym dniem, w którym miała ona możliwość wziąć astragale, głód dał się we znaki rodzinie Everdeen, gdyż skończyły się pieniądze od Kapitolu. Dziewczyna grzebała w śmietnikach w poszukiwaniu resztek jedzenia. Początkowo starała się sprzedawać rzeczy osobiste, jednak to nie przynosiło skutków. Doszła do piekarni, licząc, że znajdzie coś, co jeszcze da się zjeść. Pani Mellark przegoniła ją, rzucając, że odstrasza klientów. Zrozpaczona Katniss oparła się o drzewo, wiedząc, że nie może wrócić do rodziny bez jedzenia. Widząc to, syn piekarki, Peeta umyślnie przypalił dwa bochenki chleba. Jego matka, wściekła, zdzieliła go pthumb|lefto twarzy i kazała wyrzucić chleb świniom. Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, chłopak rzucił przypalone jedzenie Kotnie i pośpiesznie wszedł do środka. To zdarzenie napełniło dziewczynę nową nadzieją i chęcią do życia. Następnego dnia w szkole dziewczyna przyłapała Peetę na obserwowaniu jej i pośpiesznie cthumb|Katniss na polowaniu w dniu dożynek spuściła wzrok, zauważając pierwszy mniszek w tym roku. Widok rośliny przypomniał Katniss o wyprawach do lasu z ojcem i wtedy od tamtej pory zaczęła udawać się samotnie na polowania w lesie. Z czasem zamieniła małą replikę łuku na normalną broń. Podczas jednej z takich wypraw dziewczyna spotkała czternastoletniego Gale'a, który nie dosłysząc imienia ciemnowłosej, nazwał ją Kotną. Katniss natknęła się na jego sidła, w których zwisał martwy królik i przyglądała się pułapce, przez co początkowo chłopak oskarżał ją o zamiar kradzieży zwierzęcia, lecz spotykając się częściej stopniowo stawali się przyjaciółmi i partnerami do polowań. Umiejętności Katniss rosły; od Gale'a nauczyła się zastawiać wnyki i tym podobne pułapki; w zamian dała mu lekcję strzelania i podarowała jeden z łuków. Wszystkie zdobycze sprzedawała na czarnym rynku, Ćwieku. By wyżywić swą rodzinę, Katniss pobierała astragale, co sprawiło, że w dzień Dożynek, w które wylosowano Prim, miała ich 20. Igrzyska Śmierci ,,Tak czy owak, zgadzam się z Gale'em, że gdybyśmy mieli wybierać między śmiercią głodową a kulą w łeb, kula zakończyłaby sprawę szybciej". W dniu dożthumb|leftynek jej młodsza siostra, Primrose, ma koszmary. Katniss natychmiast reaguje i uspokaja ją, a na koniec śpiewa kołysankę. W tym samym czasie w stolicy odbywa się wywiad z Głównym Organizatorem, Seneką Crane'm. Dziewczyna szybko zaplata włosy w swój codzienny warkocz, mijając kota mruczy, że trafi on do garnka i kieruje się w stronęthumb granicy. Jak zwykle sprawdza, choć niepotrzebnie, czy ogrodzenie jest pod napięciem i przeciska się przez siatkę, by przejść przez Łąkę i szybko wejść do lasu. Wyciąga łuk i kołczan ze starego pnia, po czym wyrusza na polowanie. Gdy miała zastrzelić pierwszego w roku jelenia, niespodziewanie przychodzi Gale, rozpraszając ją, a zwierzę ucieka. Ostatecznie udało jej się zabić ptaka, a widząc dojeżdzający poduszkowiec, szybko chowają się w krzakach. Rozmawiając z Gale'm wyjawia mu, że nigdy nie chce mieć dzieci. Wracając do Złożyska pani Everdeen szykuje dla Katniss jedną ze swoich sukienek, a po kąpieli splata spina włosy ciemnowłosej. Podczas Dożynek poprzedzających 74. Igrzyska Głodowe zostaje wylosowanthumba jej młodsza siostra Prim, co graniczy z cudem zważając na to, że w kuli znajdowała się tylko jedna karteczka z jej imieniem, a karteczek było setki. Katniss, chcąc chronić swoją siostrę, zgłasza się zamiast niej na trybuta. W książce jest napisane, że jedyny żyjący zwycięzca, Haymitch wymiotuje na scenie, przez co kompromituje Dwunastkę na oczach całego Panem. W jednym z pokojów znajdującym się w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości przychodzi do niej rodzina - mama i Primrose. Prim oddaje Kotnie broszkę z Kosogłosem, którą dostała od Magde (w filmie od Śliskiej Sae) i obiecuje jej, że będzie ją nosić na arenie i postara się wygrać. Gdy czasthumb|left upłynął, wchodzi Gale, który podnosi ją na duchu. W powieści odwiedzą ją jeszcze ojciec Peety, wręczając jej ciastka, które były zbyt drogie, dlatego nie mogła ich kupować. Pan Mellark oznajmia, że rodzina dziewczyny nie będzie głodowała. W jej ekipę przygotowawczą weszli Octavia, Flavius i Venia, a stylistą zostaje Cinna, który sam chcial zostać przydzielony do Dwunastki. Informuję ją, że podczas Parady trybutów on i Peeta zadziwią wszystkich, i pozostaną niezapomnianymi. Mężczyzna ubiera ją w czarny kombinezon do kostek, który następnie zapala. Po Ceromoni Otwarcia, gdy wrócili do Apartamentu Dwunastki, zauważyła intrygująca twarz z przeszłości, która stała się awoksem, niemym sługom - Lavinię. Następnego dnia ranthumbo Haymitch radzi długowłosej, by nie prezentowała swoich umięjetności łuczniczych. Po upadku Peety ta radzi mu, aby rzucił `tym ciężkim czymś`, aby pokazać zawodowcom, iż jest silny. Zgodnie z zaleceniem mentora trzyma się z daka od strzelnicy, choć strasznie ją korciło, by postrzelać. Podczas pokazu organizatorzy wydają się być znudzeni, i nie zwracają na nią uwagi. Przedstawia się, bierze łuk i strzela, aczkolwiek nie trafia, co wywołuje u niektórych śmiech. Następnym razem trafia w sam środek manekina, ale nikt zdaje się tego nie zauważać, więc, ogarnięta wściekłością celuje w ich stronę, przeszywając jabłko w ustach pieczonej świni. Dostałathumb|left 11 punktów za ognisty temperament i postawę. ,,- Miałam tylko nadzieję że nie spłonę żywcem." W czasie wywiadu Katniss była zestresowana. Cinna ubiera ją w suknie pokrytą klejnonami, a gdy się rusza, liżą ją jęzory ognia, a z włosów ma zrobiony zwyczajny warkocz, jednak w filmie kosmyki ma upięte, a na sobie ma czerwoną suknię. Odpowiadała dość nieśmiało, a gdy Ceasar oczekiwał na odpowiedź dziewczyny, na baknęła tylko `co?`, co wywołało śmiech wthumbśród publiczności. Na koniec wiruje, co sprawia że koniec stroju Kotny pali się sztucznym ogniem. Zostaje nazwana ,,Dziewczyną, która igra z ogniem" (ang. ,,Girl on fire"), a Peeta wyznaje swoją miłość do Katniss. Przed Igrzyskami Cinna mówi, że gdyby mógł, stawiałby na nią. Arena okazuję się lasem. Gdy zabrzmiał gong, zatrzymuje się. Miała w planach zdobyć łuk, aczkolwiek gdy spojrzała na Peetę, ten tylko pokręcił głową, jakby wiedząc, o czym ona myśli. To ją rozproszyło, i nie miała już szans by zdobyć swoją ulubiona broń. Po chwili namysłu bierze plecak, szarpie się o niego z trybutem, a gdy zabija go nóż Clove, zasłania się plecakiem, w który wbija się ząbkowy nóż. Ucieka z tym do lasu. Dobrze zrobiła, zabierając plecak, ponieważ w w nim znalazła: jodynę, noktowizor, linę, paczkę suszunych krakersów i suchy pojemnik na wodę, suszone paski wołowiny i drut. W ciągu dni oddala się od Rogu, choć jej ruchy były spowolnione z powodu braku wody. Prawie umiera z pragnienia zanim znajduje stawik. W męczarniach czeka pół godziny, aż w końcu przeciągu kilku godzin wypija odpowiednio dużo litrów wody. Maskuje w błocie swthumb|leftój jasnopomarańczowy plecak, i zasypia na drzewie. Rano obudzona jest przez dym. Organizatorzy podpalili część lasu. Przetrwała atak, ale miała poparzone dłonie i bardzo poważne poparzenie na łydce (w filmie na udzie). Czuje ulgę wchodząc do kojącej, zimnej wody. Zawodowcy znajdują ją i zaczynają ścigać, na co wychodzi z rzeki i ucieka. Nie mogąc biegać wspina się na drzewo. Gdy tylko ją dostrzegają, Cato próbuje dostać się do niej, aczkolwiek spada, a Glimmer nieudolnthumbie strzela. Po tym jak Peeta, rzekomo pragnąc jej śmierci, a w istocie próbując za wszelką cenę chronić jej życie, zawiera sojusz z zawodowcami, Katniss czuje się zdradzona. Zawodowcy idą za pomysłem syna piekarza i przeczekują. Rue, siedząca na sąsiednim drzewie wskazała palcem na gniazdo os gończych, częściowo otumanionych przez dym. Wiedząc, że to może być jedyna próba ucieczki, wyciąga nóż i piłuje gałąź, zostając parę razy ukąszona przez zmieszańce. Gniazdo upada, jad zabija Glimmer, a Kotna powoli złazi z drzewa. Zatrzymuję się, by wziąć łuk z martwych dłoni trybutki. Peeta ratuje jej życie, przez co sam zostaje raniony w nogę przez Catona. Mimo to unika go, gdyż wie że tylko jeden trybut może zostać zwycięzcą, a na nią w domu czekają ukochane - siostra i matka. Gdy po kilkthumb|leftu dniach budzi się po halucynacjach od jadu os, tworzy z Rue sojusz. Planują spisek, mający na celu wysadzenie wszystkich zapasów żywności trybutów, którzy założyli "osadę" wokół Rogu Obfitości. Dzięki odpowiedniemu strzałowi, bomby wokół piramidy z zapasów wybuchają, a wraz z nimi cała żywność. Katniss thumbz powodu eksplozji, zostaje ranna - mianowicie traci słuch w lewym uchu. Po tym wydarzeniu, Rue zostaje zamordowana przez jednego z zawodowców, przez włócznię wbitą w jej brzuch. Katniss, pragnąc uczcić pamięć i okazać szacunek zmarłej dziewczynce, oddaje jej hołd w postaci uwieńczenia jej ciała polnymi kwiatami. W tym znaku szacunku, kryje się zarzewie buntu przeciw okrucieństwu Kapitolu, tak też to odbierają ludzie z rodzinnego dystryktu Rue, powodując zamieszki. Trudna sytuacja głównej bohaterki z Peetą, zmienia się kiedy pragnący dać atrakcję ludziom, w postaci historii miłosnej, główny organizator zmienia zasady Igrzysk, mówiąc, że może wygrać para, o ile jest z tego samego dystryktu.thumb Napełniona nadzieją dziewczyna, udaje się na owocne poszukiwania Peety. Odnajduje rannego chłopaka przy rzece. Katniss widząc, że zakażenie rany na nodze Peety to thumb|leftposocznica, marzy o tym by jej mentor wysłał jej w prezencie jedyne antidotum. Niestety, jest ono na tyle drogie dla trybutów, że tego typu podarunek wydaje się być niemożliwy. Zostaje zorganizowana "uczta" dla trybutów przy Rogu Obfitości, mająca na celu dostarczenie trybutom przedmiotów aktualnie im niezbędnych. Katniss zdaje sobie sprawę co się znajduje w przeznaczonym dla niej podarku, lecz Peeta, znając jej zamiary i wiedząc co ją tam czeka ze strony innych trybutów, zabrania dziewczynie pójścia na tę ucztę. Zrezygnowana Katniss obiecuje że nie pójdzie do Rogu Obfitości, jednak gdy dostaje od Haymitcha fiolkę ze środkiem nasennym, dodaje płyn do posiłku Peethumbty, a sama rusza na ucztę. Spotyka się tam z rządną krwi Clove z dwójki, która trzymając nóż przy gardle Katniss, torturuje ją, wyznając że to ona i jej przyjaciele zabili Rue. Usłyszawszy to, przyjaciel Rue z jej dystryktu, Thresh, zabija Clove, tym samymthumb|left darując życie Katniss. Dziewczyna zdobyła lekarstwo dla Peety i go uratowała. Pod koniec Igrzysk nastąpiła nagła zmiana zasad: zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Katniss wyjęła jagody, łykołaki, a następnie, licząc do trzech, mieli je zjeść. Byli przekonani, że robią to tylko dlatego, że bardzo się kochają i chcą wrócić wspólnie do domu, lecz Kapitol obrał to jaki zarys buntu. W końcu komentator orzekł, iż zostali zwycięzcami, nie mogąc dopuścić, by Igrzyska pozostały bez triumfatora. Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia (W pierścieniu ognia) ,,- Więc potrafisz też pływać - zauważa - Gdzie się tego nauczylaś w Dwunastym Dystrykcie? ''- Mamy dużą wannę - odpowiadam."'' Zmęczona psychicznie Katniss w dzień Tournee przebywa w lesie. Bogata, mieszka z rodziną w Wiosce Zwycięzców. Relacje z Gale'em są w napięciu, bowiem on jest zazdrosny o Peetę, zachowywali dystans do siebie. Gdy strzelała do dzikich indyków, które, jak ujął Gale, ,,... a głupie indyki myślą, że las jest ich" '', nagle wyrósł przed nią Marvel ze strzałą utkwioną w szyi, ta przeraziła się. Musząc udowodnić przed kamerami, że nie widzi świata poza Peetą, biegnie do niego, przewracając go, a następnie, po niezręcznej ciszy, syn piekarza ratuje sytuację. thumb Katniss była znudzona swoim nowym życiem, gdyż teraz miała wszystko: pieniądze, dobry dom i stałe dostawy żywności, aczkolwiek wiedziała, że tak lepiej dla jej rodziny. Gdy wróciła z lasu do domu, okazało się, iż czekał tam na nią prezydent Snow, dając jej jasne zadanie: miała stłumić wywołany bunt w dystryktach, gdyż nie wszyscy uznali, że scenkę z łykołakami odegrali z miłości. Katniss, przekonana, że rozpętała pożar którego nie może kontrolować, starała się udowadniać, że ona i drugi zwycięzca są w sobie szaleńczo zakochani. thumb|leftW Dystrykcie Jedenastym tylko pogorszyła sytuację, zamiast ją uratować: nie trzymała się formułki Effie, tak jak i Peeta. Ze łzami w oczach thumbopowiadała o Rue, ,,''widząc ją w śpiewie kosogłosów". Koniec końców, starzec, który jako pierwszy uniósł trzy palce do góry, został zastrzelony na scenie, publicznie i od razu, a Haymitch uświadomił im, że to się nie skończy po powrocie do domu. W pozostałych dystrykatch trzymała się kartki wyznaczonej przez opiekunkę, co i tak doprowadziło do niezadowolenia; tłum krzyczał, aby mówiła prawdę. Tournee skończyło się widowiskowym przyjęciem w domu prezydenta Snowa, gdzie zatańczyła z nowym głównym organizatorem, który, nie wprost, zdradził jej, że Seneca został powieszony. Niedługo później okazało się, że z okazji 3 Ćwierćwiecza zwycięzcy muszą wrócić na Arenę; najpierw uciekła do lasu, a potem do Haymitcha, by się napić i poprosić go, żeby to Peeta przetrwał. Została wylosowana wraz z Haymitchem, lecz zastąpił go drugi zwycięzca. Effie ujawniła im, że z okazji tego wydarzenia Kapitol nie szczędził wydatków na nowy ośrodek szkoleniowy. thumb|leftPo paradzie trybutów, spotykaja z Peetą i mentorem Johanna, która nazywa swojego styliste kretthumb|zniesmaczonaynem/ Ściąga ubranie, a w końcu stoi przed nimi nago, co wywołuje zniesmaczenie u Katniss, która thumbwypatruje reakcji narzeczonego. W książce Johanna jest naga podczas treningu, gdzie smaruje się olejkiem przed boksem. Przysiadła się do Cashmere i Glossa, oraz wymieniła parę zdań z Enobarią, lecz było jasne, że obie nie miały ochoty na sojusz. Po tym, jak unicestwiła zmaterializowane postacie, ponad połowa trybutów chciała mieć z nią sojusz. Polubiła Mags, Beetee i Wiress, i chciała mieć z nimi sojusz. Za indywidualny występ dostaje 12 punktów tak jak chłopak. On narysował martwą Rue w kwiatach, przez co Kotnie po policzkach spłynęły łzy, a sama powiesiła kukłę, pisząc na klatce piersiowej nazwisko dawnego głównego organizathumb|lefttora igrzysk. Podczas wywiadu miała na sobie suknie ślubną. Cashmere skrytykowała ją, mówiąc, że wygląda idiotycznie, po czym chwyciła brata i ustawiła się. Gdy Kotna odpowiedziała Johannie, że Snow się uparł, z wrednym uśmieszkiem powiedziała, aby tego pożałował. Nie była już zestresowana; przeciwnie, pewna siebie, a gdy odpowiedziała thumb|leftCeasarowi, że nie wierzy jego łzom, oznajmił, że Igrajaca z ogniem ma ostry język. Wirując, suknia ciemnowłosej spalała się, aż stała się cała czarna, ze skrzydłami po bokach; Cinna przemienił ją w Kosogłosa. Arena okazała się dżunglą, a jedynym sposobem dostania się do rogu jest popłynięcie do ścieżki, która prowadzi do wysepki z Rogiem. Katniss, pomimo swoich sprzecznych uczuć, naprawdę martwiła się o partnera, gdy wpadł na pole siłowe; płakała, prosiła go, by żył, i cieszyła się, gdy Finnick przywrócił go do życia. Łkając, mówiła, że był martwy.thumb Wspięła się na drzewo i wystrzeliwuje strzałę, dzięki której okazuje się, że są zamknięci w kopule. Jedną z wielu pułapek na arenie były głoskułki; zrozpaczona Katniss nie mogła pomóc ani sithumbostrze, ani Gale'owi, których tak bardzo kochała. Odkryła jednak, że to są ptaki, a gdy chciała uciec z tego segmentu, uruchomiło się pole siłowe, uniemożliwiające jej przejście. Zaatakowały ich również małpy oraz trująca mgła. Zgodnie z umową z Haymitchem mieli razem doprowadzić do przeżycia Peety, nawet za cenę życia Katniss. Na arenie, Wiress (jedna z trybutek) pojęła działanie thumb|leftareny, mającej charakter zegara. Jej przekaz zrozumiała tylko Katnisthumb|lefts. W końcu doprowadziła do zniszczenia areny, dzięki czemu poduszkowiec rebeliantów mógł ją ewakuować. Buntownicy nie zdążyli zabrać Peety z powodu nadchodzących sił Kapitolu. *Arena była oparta na działaniu zegarowym. Każda godzina repr'thumb'ezentowała zagrożenie jakie pojawia się na danej części areny (tarczy zegarowej). Kilka z tych zagrożeń to np. Zabójcza mgła; agresywne, zmutowane małpy. *Przetrwało dość dużo trybutów, biorąc pod uwagę to, że powinna wygrać tylko jedna osoba. Przetrwali: * Katniss * Peeta ('''Przechwycony do Kapitolu) ' * 'Johanna (Przechwycona do Kapitolu)' * 'Finnick ' * 'Enobaria (Przechwycona do Kapitolu) ' * 'Beetee' Kosogłos '',,To ja was zabiłam, myślę, mijając stertę trupów. I was. Was też." Wykończona psychicznie. Z prezydent Coin, Plutarchem i Haymitchem udaje im się uzyskać upragniony cel - podbić Kapitol. Prezydent Snow został skazany na śmierć. Prim została zabita w wyniku eksplozji działającythumb|left|W stroju Kosogłosach z opóźnieniem bomb, zrzuconych przez rebeliantów (przebranych za ludzi Kapitolu). Ochłonąwszy z żalu, bólu i rozpaczy, które targały jej umysł po śmierci ukochanej siostry, po pewnym czasie i wielu zastrzykach morfaliny, zostaje poinformowana o możliwości zabicia Snowa. Zgadza się zabić znienawidzonego prezydenta, a jej ekipa przygotowawcza daje jej kombinezon, łuk i jedną strzałę jako symbol ostatniego oddanego strzału w wojnie z Kapitolem. Wcześniej wraz z pozostałymi przy życiu trybutami, zgadza się na pomysł by Kapitolskie dzieci brały udział w nowych Głodowych Igrzyskach. ,,I tak ich nienawidzę. Inna sprawa, że teraz nienawidzę prawie wszystkich, a siebie najbardziej" Na miejscu egzekucji dziewczyna przypomina sobie rozmowę z byłym Prezydentem, podczas której ten wyjawia jej że tak na prawdę winną śmierci Prim i setek dzieci w Kapitolu, jest Coin - która w ten sposób pragnęła szybciej zakończyć wojnę, mogącą zaszkodzić jej wizerunkowi. Zrozumiawszy to, Katniss przeszywa strzałą serce nie Snowa ale prezydent Coin. Chwilę później, ogarnięty szaleńczą uciechą Snow umiera w wyniku zadławienia się własną krwią, tudzież zostaje stratowany przez ogarniętych paniką ludzi. Po śmierci Prim, Snowa i Coin, Katniss wraca do 12 dystryktu, wraz z Haymitchem, a później Peetą. Jej matka wyjechała do 4 dystryktu, bo nie mogłaby znieść otaczających ją wspomnień wcześniejszego życia, bez dwóch ukochanych osób, którymi byli jej mąż i młodsza córka. W Dwunastce zaczyna odradzać się życie, ludzie zaczynają wracać do dawnego domu, niestety wśród nich brakuje Gale'a. Po wielu latach Katniss wychodzi za Peetę. Ślady niekończących się Igrzysk Śmierci, które zapoczątkowali stawiając opór terrorowi Kapitolu, zostawiły trwały ślad na ich psychice, w postaci koszmarów sennych i (u Peety) atakami spowodowanymi torturami Kapitolu. Po długoletnich namowach Peety, Katniss zostaje matką dwójki dzieci: chłopca i dziewczynki. Igrzyska Śmierci na zawsze się skończyły, ale już zawsze zostaną w sercach trybutów, rzucając krwawy cień na ludzką historię. ,,Nie czuję żadnego związku z tymi potworami, które zwa się ludźmi, choć sama do nich należę." ''Relacje 'Rodzina' Katniss kochała swoją rodzinę i po śmierci ojca próbowała ją chronić z całych swoich sił. To właśnie dzięki jego naukom przetrwała. Była bardzo podobna do ojca, którego śmierć bardzo przeżywała. To on nauczył ją polować i strzelać z łuku, a także wrodził w niej miłość do muzyki. Katniss była także bardzo zżyta ze swoją siostrą - Prim. To za nią zgłosiła się na Głodowe Igrzyska, po czym widać jak wielką miłością ją darzyła. Chciała ją chronić. Całe jej wysiłki zostały jednak zniweczone śmiercią siostry. Kochała również swoją matkę, która nie mogła się otrząsnąć po śmierci męża. Zastąpiła ją w obowiązkach głowy rodziny. Śmierć Prim była dla niej ciosem. Nagle wszystkie poświęcenia przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens. Próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Koszmar zabijanej siostry nigdy jej nie opuścił. Wiedziała jednak, że Prim byłaby silniejsza od niej i nie załamała się. 'Gale Hawthorne Gale był najlepszym przyjacielem Katniss, a także partnerem polowań. Poznała go podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. To jemu Katniss mogła się zwierzać w trudnych chwilach. Pomagali sobie nawzajem. Nauczył ją robić wnyki. Gdy Katniss bywała w potrzebie zawsze jej pomagał. Był jej doradcą, protektorem, przyjacielem. Gdy Gale był karany, Katniss rzuciła się mu pomóc. Przez pewien czas myślała, że to co do niego czuje to miłość. Ich przyjaźń psuła się z każdą kolejną częścią, odkąd Katniss poznała Peetę i razem na arenie udawali zakochanych. Gale był wściekły brakiem stałości uczuciowej Katniss. Nie mógł jednak nienawidzić Peety za jego miłość. Koncentrował więc swą złość na Katniss, która nie umiała wybrać. W kontaktach z nią zawsze był odważny. Wprost wyznał jej miłość, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Swą frustrację przekształcił w pracę. Praca zaś służyła oporowi wobec Kapitolu. Opór wkrótce przekształcił się w bunt. Gale stał się bezwzględny i okrutny. Pozbawiony litości, pragnął w zemście odpłacić za wszystko Kapitolowi. Katniss przestała być jego przyjaciółką, a stała się swego rodzaju narzędziem w obaleniu znienawidzonego wroga. Tak długo jak była symbolem oporu, tak długo o nią dbał. Podczas pobytu w 13. dystrykcie skonstruował wraz z Beetee bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, które później rebelianci wykorzystali w zabijaniu dzieci. Prawdopodobnie to przez jego wynalazek zginęła Prim. Nie czuł się jednak odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Po zakończeniu wojny przestał interesować się losem Katniss. Dostał pracę w telewizji w innym dystrykcie. Sama Katniss przestała uważać go za przyjaciela. Była zawiedziona karykaturą ich przyjaźni. Odrzuciła Gale'a z powodu jego nienawiści i braku odpowiedzialności. Nie była w stanie rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który w sposób pośredni przyczynił się do śmierci jej siostry. Peeta Mellark ,,Dobry Peeta Mellark jest znacznie niebezpieczniejszy od niedobrego. Dobrzy ludzie potrafią wniknąć w moje serce i zapuścić tam korzenie." Peeta poznał Katniss, dzięki ojcu. Zakochał się w niej już w we wczesnym wieku, jednakże nigdy nie odważyłthumb|perła od Peety się jej tego wyznać przed Igrzyskami. Był nieśmiały. Obserwował ją każdego dnia w szkole, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, odwracał wzrok.Słuchał uważnie gdy śpiewała na lekcji. Nigdy przed Igrzyskami z nią jednak nie rozmawiał. W czasie przerw w szkole komunikował się zawsze z chłopakami, ją ignorując. Ona także nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. Peeta wkrótce zaczął obserwować inne dziewczyny, ale żadna nie zrobiła na nim tak ogromnego wrażenia jak Katniss. Starannie ukrywał swoje zauroczenie, jednakże nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Gdy ojciec Katniss zginął w wypadku w kopalni, a ona i jej rodzina głodowała, pomógł im. Zauważył ją gdy błąkała się obok sklepu w poszukiwaniu odpadków z kosza. Celowo przypalił chleb w piekarni, gdzie pracował, aby móc rzucić go głodującej Katniss, choć wiedział, iż spotka go za to kara ze strony matki. Katniss od tego momentu zawsze uznawała go za osobę o dobrym i życzliwym sercu. Zawdzięczała mu życie. Dzięki jego czynowi odzyskała wiarę w swoje możliwości i stała się głównym żywicielem swego domu. Zaczęła polować. Z początku Katniss uważała się tylko za dłużniczkę Peety. Uważała, iż jego czyn wynika z wrodzonej życzliwości, a nie skrywanej miłości. Pomimo działań Peety nie uważała go za kolegę, ani nawet przyjaciela. Myślała o nim jako o wierzycielu. Postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś spłaci dług wobec "chłopaka z chlebem". Po wylosowaniu go w dożynkach miała tylko nadzieję, że zabije go ktoś inny, niż ona. Wkrótce jako, że pochodzili z tego samego dystryktu zaczęła mówić o nim jako o sojuszniku. Gdy Peeta przyłączył się do zawodowców podczas Igrzysk, znienawidziła go. Nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób chce ją chronić jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Postanowiła zabić jego i innych (zrzuciła na nich gniazdo os gończych). Potem jednak dostrzegła intencje Peety, gdy walczył z Catonem, aby umożliwić jej ucieczkę. Nie wiedziała co myśleć o chłopaku. Nie rozumiała co nim kieruje. Instynkt, oraz samolubne emocje sprawiły, iż pomyślała o nim dopiero po ogłoszeniu poprawki w regulaminie Igrzysk o dwóch zwycięzcach. Znalazła go rannego nad rzeką, przetransportowała do jaskini i chroniła. Podała mu środek usypiający, aby móc pójść na ucztę w celu zdobycia lekarstwa. Ryzykowała życie, aby spłacić dług. W końcu za namową Haymitcha zaczęła udawać miłość do Peety. On sam nie wiedział o tym, a jego emocje i uczucia była jak najbardziej naturalne (Później czuł się przez to oszukany). ,,- Pamiętaj, że kochamy się do szaleństwa, więc możesz mnie całować kiedy tylko zechcesz." Nie wierzyła w jego miłość. Po śmierci Catona, była gotowa zabić Peetę, aby tylko wyrwać się z areny. Jednak podczas ich udawanej miłości zaczęła darzyć go silnym uczuciem, choć próbowała to przed samą sobą ukryć. To właśnie ono powstrzymało ją przed zamordowaniem Peety. Nie wiedziała jednak co popychało ją do zainicjowania wspólnego samobójstwa. Po powrocie do 12 dystryktu Peeta ponownie stał jej się obojętny. Uznała, że ocalając go na arenie spłaciła dług. Wkrótce jednak ponownie zbliżyła się do niego. Peeta był jej obrońcą przed sennymi koszmarami (zasypiała w jego ramionach), dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, imponował życzliwością, dobrocią i charyzmą. Stawał się jej przyjacielem, a z czasem nawet kimś więcej. Uwierzyła w prawdziwą miłość Peety, ale nie chciała wybierać między nim, a Gale'm. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia była gotowa oddać życie, byle Peeta wygrał i mógł wrócić do 12 dystryktu i ułożyć sobie tam życie. Gdy został porażony na arenie przez pole siłowe co spowodowało chwilowe zatrzymanie serca, wręcz umierała z cierpienia. Jej uczucie względem chłopca się pogłębiło. Na plaży wyznała, że go potrzebuje i nie wyobraża sobie jego utraty. Pocałowała go wtedy pierwszy raz z własnej nie przymuszonej woli. Bardzo przeżywała porwanie Peety przez Kapitol. Kolejne tortury chłopaka doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Obawiała się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy (Gdy poznała plan Kapitolu załamała się zupełnie tak jak Finnick po porwaniu Annie). Wróg zmodyfikował jego pamięć za pomocą jadu gończych os. Po uratowaniu Peety zorientowała się, iż Kapitol zmienił jego stosunek do niej. Stała mu się najgorszym wrogiem. Próbował nawet ją zabić w porywach wściekłości. Przestał idealizować jej postać. Dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest egoistką i wstrętnym materialistą. Obwiniał ją za śmierć bliskich, uważał, że nigdy go nie kochała, a tylko zależało jej na własnych korzyściach. Pomimo tego nie przestała darzyć go uczuciem i dążyła do jego uzdrowienia. Dużo opowiadała mu o przeszłości i jego czynach. W czasie decydującej bitwy o Kapitol, nie pozwoliła go skrzywdzić rebeliantom. Nie wydała również zgody na noszenie przez niego trucizny, która mogła posłużyć mu do "wspaniałomyślnego" samobójstwa. W trakcie przedzierania się podziemiami Kapitolu pocałunkiem zdołała zatrzymać jego autodestrukcyjne zachowanie. Wiele myślała, czy śmierć nie przyniosłaby mu ukojenia, ale ostatecznie odrzuciła tą myśl. Postanowiła nadal go ochraniać. Kapitolowi nie udało się całkiem uśmiercić jego uczucia. Powoli odzyskiwał wspomnienia i dobry charakter. Jego miłość do Katniss odrodziła się. W decydującym momencie ocalił jej życie, powstrzymując od samobójstwa. Wtedy zrozumiała, że czuje do niego to samo, co on do niej. Otoczył ją ciepłem i miłością po śmierci Prim. Zbliżyli się do siebie jak nigdy przedtem. Katniss w końcu wyznała mu miłość i wyszła za niego za mąż. W czasie małżeństwa tak jak podczas Igrzysk, Peeta pomagał odpędzić jej senne koszmary, kojąc je pocałunkami, a ona przetrwać powroty fałszywych wspomnień. Po namowach męża w końcu zgodziła się na dzieci. Urodziła najpierw dziewczynkę, a potem chłopca. "Więc kiedy szepcze: ''- Kochasz mnie. Prawda czy fałsz?'' Odpowiadam: ''- Prawda."'' Haymitch Abernathy ,,- Gdy zabrzmi gong, wynoście się stamtąd w cholerę." Przez wiele czasu Katniss była na niego zła, jednak darzyła go miłością, taką jaką żywi się do rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiele mu zawdzięczała na arenie i poza nią. Haymitch zawsze traktował ją protekcjonalnie. To ona dostawała na Igrzyskach wszystkie podarunki do sponsorów. Wiedział o miłości Peety do Katniss i starał się ich ocalić. Pomimo oczywistej faworyzacji Kosogłosa, nie uważał ją za ideał. Ganił za obojętność wobec Peety, egoizm i samolubstwo. Próbował pozbawić wszystkich wad Kaniss, których on sam nigdy nie był w stanie zrzucić. Uważał ją za swoje "odbicie" z przeszłości. Finnick Odair Finnick był przyjacielem Katniss, choć z początku Katniss nigdy by tak o nim nie powiedziała. On przeżywał to samo z Annie, co ona z Peetą, więc bardzo dobrze się rozumieli. Zawsze kierowały nim dobre intencje. Poświęcił życie, aby jego drużyna ocalała z pogoni zmiechów. Madge Undersee''' Madge była córką burmistrza i drugą z dwójki przyjaciół Katniss. Zwykle w szkole siadały obok siebie. W książce to od niej Katniss dostała broszkę. Jej matka była ciężko chora. Pomagała opatrzyć rany Gale'a. Ona i jej rodzina prawdopodobnie zginęli podczas wybuchu w 12 dystrykcie. Katniss obwiniała się za jej śmierć. Galeria Ciekawostki *Katniss ma imię po roślinie zwanej strzałką wodną. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jeste zielony, a jedzeniem potrawka z jagnięciny. *W promocyjnych okładkach Igrzysk Śmierci Katniss jako jedyna stoi po prawej stronie. *Zabici przez nią trybuci byli Zawodowcami. *Na wygranie igrzysk miała szansę 23-1. *Chociaż Katniss dobrze posługuję się nożem, pokazuje swoje umiejętności tylko Haymitchowi i Peecie w pociągu. *Katniss była poparzona we wszystkich trzech tomach. -The-Hunger-Games-stills-katniss-everdeen-24855186-2560-1707.jpg 1459263 664452730266041 1711507422 n.jpg 1469978 657707327607248 312403867 n.jpg 495px-Katniss and Peeta on fire.jpg 602291 580692932001055 1443691949 n.jpg Katnispeeta..png Katniss - dożynki.jpg Katniss ucieka przed ogniem.jpg Katnissig.jpeg The-hunger-games-catching-fire-katniss-primrose.jpg Katniss u.jpg Katniss I.gif Katniss 2.png Katniss 5.gif Katniss 7.gif Katniss 9.png Katniss 10.png Katniss 12.png Katniss 14.jpg Katniss 16.jpg Katniss 20.png Katniss 21.jpg Katniss 22.png Katniss 23.png Katniss 24.jpg The-hunger-games-pic01.jpg The Hunger Games Catching Fire.jpg Catching-fire-katniss-gale-tv-spot.jpg Kiss.gif zwyciestwa.jpg Arena2.png Arenakotna.gif Caesar-katniss-peeta.jpg Gloskulki.jpg Arenalas.jpg Arena3.png Arena.jpg Katniss1.jpg Wybrana.jpg Uciekajaca.gif Tumblr mla349uKAJ1rt7b1lo2 500.gif Tumblr mvrkasVyFq1rj3uj2o1 500.gif Tumblr m2wdg3th6c1r4p3m2o1 500.png tumblr_mla17an9dF1r96u2po1_500.gif Plomienie.gif Katniss-Finding-Peeta-The-Hunger-Games.jpg Uczta5.jpg Christina-Aguilera-Puts-An-Emotional-Spin-On-The-New-The-Hunger-Games-Catching-Fire-Trailer.png empiremagazine293.jpg koniec.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Dystrykt 12 Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Dystrykt 13 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złożyska Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia Kategoria:Trybut